


Quelques gouttes d'amertume

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of gore, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, One Shot, Poison, Poisoning, may be a death fic, this one is actually pretty long for my usual little standards
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il suffirait de presque rien... Ça commencera comme un jour ordinaire, et personne ne saura jamais ce qui est arrivé, et tous ses ennuis seront résolus ! À moins d’une erreur de calcul, peut-être ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelques gouttes d'amertume

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [C'est fragile, un soldat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858718) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Quelques gouttes d'amertume  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #03, « mort empoisonné » pour 30morts  
>  **Avertissements :** hum, avec un thème pareil, entre mes mains ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 8300

Plus tard, les gens se demanderaient comment tout ça était arrivé. Le problème, c’est que ça avait commencé un jour absolument normal, sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Une journée des plus ordinaires au quartier-général, avec plus de boulot administratif que d’entraînement de caserne. On aurait presque pu s’ennuyer, pas par manque de travail mais à cause de la monotonie. Les pauses étaient donc bienvenues, pour la rompre un peu.   
Les hommes de main du Colonel Mustang sont des gens sérieux, quoi qu’ils en disent entre eux. Pendant les heures de travail, ils accomplissent leur tâche avec diligence et s’ils ont à se plaindre, ils attendent la liberté de causer autorisée par les pauses officielles. Et alors, là, quand le sérieux se relâche, les choses peuvent partir en vrille. Parfois. Pas toujours. Pas spécialement, cette fois.

Quelles anecdotes ? Le café fumait dans les tasses. Havoc ouvrait très symboliquement une fenêtre pour fumer. Breda déballait un paquet de petits gâteaux fourrés. Farman sortit un livre personnel. Et à part ça ?  
« Vous pouvez me passer le sucre ?  
\- Pfff.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il ’est pourtant pas si fort.  
\- Un peu quand même et utiliser son cerveau ça brûle des sucres.   
\- Ouais, ouais. »  
Comptez sur Fury pour montrer sans sourciller ce que d’autres prendraient comme des marques de faiblesse et sur Havoc pour justement tout monter en concours de virilité. Le grand sous-lieutenant délaissa sa bien-aimée cigarette pour descendre ostensiblement sa tasse de café le plus vite possible, sans soucier de si elle était encore trop chaude ou trop amère. Les autres, sans prendre parti dans un sens ou dans l’autre, furent plus modérés.  
Roy entamait à peine sa tasse que la porte du bureau collectif s’ouvrit à la volée. Sur quelqu’un qu’il n’attendait pas avant le lendemain.

« FullMetal. Quelle surprise.  
\- Encore une fois, votre tuyau était pourri, annonça le jeune alchimiste sans préambule. Pas de Pierre rouge ni verte ni bleue ni quoi que ce soit dans ce bled stupide. C’est du café ? ça tombe bien, filez m’en donc une tasse.  
\- On n’a pas de café pour les glandeurs, ici. Range-moi cette mauvaise humeur, fais-moi un rapport un peu plus complet que ça, dans le formes, et on verra ensuite. »  
Edward ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille et s’empara de la tasse de Roy. Le respect dû aux supérieurs ? ce garçon s’en fichait plus que de son premier pardessus.   
« Espèce de… rends-moi ça. »  
Le temps de réagir depuis sa position assise à son bureau Roy ne put l’empêcher de s’octroyer une gorgée. En s’en ressaisissant, il en renversa une partie.  
« C’est ça, gardez-le, votre café dégueulasse ; d’abord j’en veux pas. »  
Intérieurement, Roy fulminait, mais s’arrangea pour ne laisser s’exprimer qu’un léger énervement. Se faire ridiculiser devant ces hommes par un marmot mal luné ? ça se paierait plus tard.  
« Et ce rapport ?  
\- Ouais, j’y vais. Vous l’aurez plus tard.  
\- C’est ça, bon débarras. »

Aussi vite qu’il était apparu, Ed tourna les talons et prit congé, laissant l’équipe savourer le calme retrouvé… et commenter ce qui l’avait brièvement interrompu.  
« Wow. Ce type n’a aucun respect des conventions, ça on le savait, mais je l’ai rarement vu comme ça.  
\- C’est peut-être sa mauvaise période du mois. »  
Hawkeye leva les yeux au ciel mais ne prit même pas la peine de tancer son collègue masculin pour son pitoyable sens de l’humour et la misogynie latente derrière.  
« Vous l’avez envoyé exprès dans un bled pourri de chez pourri pour l’emmerder, Chef ?  
\- Nan, mais s’il n’est pas plus civil quand il reviendra j’y penserai pour la fois prochaine. »  
Réprimant un soupir, Roy, sa tasse dans une main, essuya le café répandu sur son bureau de l’autre. Avec un document ruiné justement par ledit café, qu’il faudrait refaire. Mentalement, il prit note de doubler la charge paperasseriale du FullMetal Alchemist en représailles.  
En attendant, le temps imparti à la pause touchait à sa fin. Il finit ce qui lui restait de café et rassembla la suite de ce qu’il avait à faire.

Essayant de ne pas se laisser aller à supputer sur les raisons d’un nouvel échec dans la quête secrète du FullMetal qu’il supervisait, avec plus de résignation que d’enthousiasme il se concentra sur les documents qu’il avait sous les yeux dans l’immédiat. Pas des plus insipides heureusement, mais pas non plus les plus passionnants qui soient. Roy prenait les choses avec philosophie : on ne sait jamais à l’avance sous quels dehors banals pourra se cacher une information étonnamment utile. Bien sûr, il ne laissait pas l’avancée de sa course après le pouvoir au hasard, mais il n’allait pas cracher sur la chance si elle se présentait par hasard.  
Le reste de son équipe entraîné là-dedans en revanche n’était peut-être pas de cet avis ?  
Premier-Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye : tireur d’élite ; pas dans son élément ici mais ayant juré de le suivre partout et de l’aider en tout, elle accomplissait n’importe quelle tâche qu’il lui donnait avec diligence.  
Sous-Lieutenant Jean Havoc : un homme de terrain, sans capacités mentales particulièrement remarquables mais tenace et dur à la tâche.  
Sous-Lieutenant Heymans Breda : spécialiste en recherche et recoupement d’information,  
et Adjudant Watteau Farman : pousse-papier doté d’une mémoire exceptionnelle ; eux étaient à leur place ici et maintenant ; rien à redire.  
Et Sergent-Major Cain Fury : expert en communications et toujours plein de bonne volonté.  
Bon, Havoc peut-être excepté, tous ici resteraient concentrés sur les tâches administratives assignées, fastidieuses ou pas, sans se plaindre. Roy reconnaissait cela à son lieutenant : contrairement à un certain équivalent-major sous ses ordres, il était respectueux de la hiérarchie mais si quelque chose avait besoin d’être dit il le faisait savoir et ne mâchait pas ses mots.  
Enfin.

La matinée s’étirait. Et tous commençaient déjà, à des degrés divers, avec plus ou moins de discrétion, à manifester du méconfort. Fatigue, insatisfaction…  
En soi ça n’avait rien d’étonnant : rester assis penché sur du travail de bureau des heures de suite est rarement agréable. Roy jeta un regard à la pendule murale : toutefois… il était encore tôt. La pause-café n’était pas si loin derrière eux.   
Voilà qui faisait mentir les certitudes de Roy sur leur résistance ; il le blâma sur la mauvaise humeur contagieuse d’Ed qui avait plombé par son seul passage éclair l’ambiance dans tout le groupe.  
Lui-même se sentait nerveux. Il n’était visiblement pas le seul. Maintenant qu’il avait commencé à y prêter attention, les marques d’impatience lui sautaient aux yeux ; l’un qui tambourinait du bout des doigts sur le bureau, un autre qui se mordait compulsivement un ongle alors qu’il n’avait jusqu’ici jamais montré une telle habitude, des soupirs à peine contenus… et intérieurement, pour lui-même un cœur qui battait peut-être juste un peu trop fort.

Encore une fois, il maudit Ed pour l’effet boule-de-neige qu’il lui attribuait, puis se reprit : ça n’avait pas de sens de s’appesantir là-dessus. Au contraire. S’il prétendait que tout allait bien et arrêtait d’y prêter attention, ça finirait bien par passer tout seul.   
Espérait-il.  
Et peut-être Riza – toujours calme – et Farman – toujours raisonnable – en pensaient-ils autant. Pour Breda, il avait des doutes – il pouvait partir dans un sens ou dans l’autre selon les circonstances. Mais Havoc ou Fury, en tout cas, n’avaient pas cette retenue. Surtout Fury, qui s’agitait de plus en plus.  
Le jeune homme maintenant grimaçait et se massait les épaules. Comme si ça faisait déjà des heures et des heures qu’il bûchait sur ses rapports. Moins résistant que les autres, plus prompt à montrer son inconfort au lieu de le dissimuler ?  
À partir de là, si l’un cédait, les autres se partageaient entre, par sympathie inconsciente, manifester eux aussi ce qui gênait, ou, ayant repéré certainement les signes, mettre un point d’honneur à se tenir très tranquille… alors que réprimer consciemment une gêne ne ferait que l’exacerber.

Aux regards surpris, voire inquiets que les autres lui jetaient maintenant, Roy savait que la situation était sur le point de déraper. Dès que l’un poserait la question fatidique,  
 _« Est-ce que ça va ? »_  
Quoi qu’il réponde, qu’il avoue que non et demande à aller prendre l’air, ou qu’il prétende encore que ça allait... on n’en croirait pas un mot, et ensuite ?  
« Ce café devait être trop fort… » murmura-t-il d’une voix blanche. Si c’était une plaisanterie pour cacher son angoisse, elle tomba à plat.

La nervosité et l’agitation ambiantes ne faisaient que croître. Les activités de chacun ralentissaient sensiblement, voire se suspendaient. Les grimaces se changeaient en tic nerveux, les tics en spasmes.  
Fury tenta de dire quelque chose, mais ses mots se noyèrent dans un gémissement d’angoisse. Tout son corps parcouru par un tremblement violent, il s’effondra.  
Fusèrent des exclamations involontaires, un juron sonore – Havoc – et le crissement des pieds de chaises rapidement repoussées par réflexe suivis de pas précipités.  
Si Roy trouvait avant qu’il frôlait les palpitations, ça n’était encore rien en regard de ce qui arrivait maintenant. Plus prompt à réagir, Breda s’était porté vers Fury, jeté au sol, mais restait impuissant à maîtriser ses convulsions. Havoc, juste derrière lui, demanda d’une voix mal assurée,  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il nous fait ? Une crise d’épilepsie ?  
\- Aucune idée. ‘Suis pas médecin. »

Le mot _médecin_ força Roy à réagir. Un de ses hommes avait besoin d’aide, il était en charge et le plus près physiquement du téléphone ; pourquoi n’était-il pas déjà en train d’appeler ? Maudissant intérieurement l’entraînement qui le rendait capable de réagir en une fraction de seconde en cas d’attaque mais le laisser impuissant face une alerte d’ordre humain, il décrocha. Au moins, le numéro d’appel du central d’urgence, dûment seriné lors des exercices, lui revenait comme réflexe. Cherchant à l’aveugle à composer les chiffres, il balaya du regard l’ensemble de la pièce, évaluant la situation – et il se figea.  
Toujours assise à sa place, Riza se tenait la nuque à deux mains, ses traits d’habitude si réguliers maintenant déformés par un rictus de douleur. Sans un mot, sans une plainte, elle s’effondra à son tour.  
« Lieutenant !  
\- _Non_ !  
\- Mais enfin, qu’est-ce qui se passe, ici ? »

Ce qui se passait, un horrible cauchemar. Fury gisait complètement tétanisé ; Hawkeye se tordait au sol, agitée de soubresauts incohérents, ses longs cheveux blonds répandus, sa barrette arrachée ; Havoc appela, d’une voix mal assurée,  
« Dites. J’veux pas lancer une panique mais. J’me sens pas très bien non plus. »  
En réaction, avec un éclair de panique dans le regard, Breda prit à peine le temps de se détourner avant de s’enfoncer deux doigts dans la gorge.   
Farman cria, tentant de l’en dissuader,  
« Attendez, on ne sait pas ... »  
mais en vain. Ne savait pas ce qui causait cet état, quelle substance, administrée comment ou quand et les risques comparés de la garder ou chercher à la rejeter. 

Roy détourna les yeux, trouvant enfin la résolution d’appeler des secours. Alors qu’il composait le numéro, s’efforçant de ne prêter attention à rien, ni ses subordonnés à l’agonie ni son propre malaise interne croissant. La mâchoire qui se crispait, les épaules qui tremblaient et se raidissaient, le cœur battant à tout rompre, tout ça pouvait n’être qu’un manifestation normale de stress. Ou bien...  
Appeler le poste central. Demander de l’aide.  
« Colonel Roy Mustang. Mes hommes sont victimes d’empoisonnement. Besoin d’aide immédiate. Cinq victimes. Peut-être six. Vite... »  
Il put encore indiquer la localisation de leur bureau, mais se trouva incapable d’élaborer sur les symptômes.   
Les gémissements, les cris étranglés, le choc violent des membres frappant anarchiquement contre le sol lui vrillaient le cerveau. S’y ajoutèrent bientôt des bruits de bottes : une cavalcade dehors ? Déjà les secours, seulement des voisins alertés par le bruit ?  
Farman, à son tour, était tombé.  
Le combiné lui échappa des mains. Roy sentit son corps se déchirer, tous ses muscles se contractant en même temps, luttant les uns contre les autres.   
_Moi aussi. Une justice. Mais si je tombe aussi qui restera pour veiller sur eux ?_  
Roy se raccrocha désespérément à cette pensée : l’arrivée prochaine des secours, dans les minutes à venir, alors qu’il perdait le contrôle de son corps. Impossible d’immobiliser ses membres, malgré tous ses efforts ; tous ses muscles étaient devenus fous, n’obéissaient plus à ses ordres. Comme animés d’une vie propre. Prêts à s’arracher à son squelette et embarquer la peau avec. Douleur. Jamais eu si mal avant. La pensée à laquelle il tentait encore de se raccrocher, pour garder le contrôle de son esprit quand son corps lui échappait...  
Noyée dans la douleur. Noyé. Avec une panique accrue, il se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait même plus respirer.

Maintenant il était certain d’être mourant - et oh, pourquoi ne pouvait-ce être plus rapide ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas que ses hommes meurent, ni même ne souffrent – mais s’il n’y avait que ça pour faire cesser...  
Son monde se rétrécissait dangereusement. Au milieu d’un corps éclaté, sa conscience disparaissait rapidement.

*

Une éternité plus tard, il refit lentement surface. De cet assaut par un ennemi invisible, Roy en resta épuisé, haletant, le corps entier toujours endolori. Désorienté. Quelle éternité passée ? Où, quand... il rassembla ses pensées avec la pire difficulté. Et les autres ?  
Il prit conscience de la présence de quelqu’un au-dessus de lui, du monde autour de lui qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. Mais ceux qu’il connaissait ?  
Et que lui disait-on ?  
Il avait perdu la notion du temps pendant la crise – et les secours étaient arrivés entre-temps.  
Et les secours se disposaient à l’emmener.  
Il n’était pas encore mort. Il était encore salvable. Et les autres ?  
D’une voix rauque, il réclama,  
« Mes hommes d’abord. Mon premier-lieutenant, et... »  
On le fit taire. Les secouristes savaient ce qu’ils faisaient.  
Il tenta de se retourner, mais en pure perte. Ses muscles ne répondaient toujours pas : contractés à bloc peu de temps avant, ils étaient maintenant trop fatigués pour lui répondre. Et quand bien même, on l’immobilisait.  
On le fit rouler sur une civière, sur laquelle on le sangla. Alors qu’on l’emportait, il essaya encore de repérer ses hommes, mais on le fit passer trop rapidement pour qu’il y parvienne. Il lui sembla qu’ils n’étaient plus tous là – mais qui avaient-ils déjà évacué, et qui restait encore en attente, il ne sut pas. À peine réussit-il à apercevoir du coin de l’œil Breda toujours conscient, assis plutôt qu’effondré, le regard hanté. Cette vision lui apporta un peu de soulagement : l’un d’eux, au moins, allait à peu près bien. Mais tous les autres ?

C’est forcément lui qui était visé, Roy en était certain. Il était alors inutilement cruel de faire souffrir ses hommes pour l’atteindre. Pourquoi n’avoir pas employé un sniper, ou un poison mieux ciblé…  
Ce serait beau de dire qu’il était prêt à mourir pour que ses subordonnés aient la vie sauve. Mais ainsi vrillé de souffrance et aux portes de la mort, il se rendait compte que non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas non plus qu’ils meurent ni à sa place ni avec lui. Que personne ne meure, et lui non plus. Il lui restait tant de choses à accomplir, son pays à changer ! 

Mais le poison qui courrait dans ses veines ne lui laissa pas longtemps loisir de continuer ce fil de pensée. Les bruits alentour qui lui vrillaient le cerveau la lancèrent dans une nouvelle crise, pire encore que la précédente.  
Refaire surface ensuit fut également plus long et plus difficile. 

Après quoi le transport vers l’infirmerie coupa court à ses dernières tentatives d’interrogations pour le ramener à lui-même : un corps ballotté sans ménagement dans un monde mouvant sans repère. Peut-être les gars qui le brancardaient privilégiaient-ils la vitesse à la délicatesse, peut-être était-il sensibilisé aux mouvements involontaires ; Roy ressentait désagréablement le moindre cahot, secoué jusqu’au plus profond de lui-même. Ses perceptions faussées, il errait entre conscience faible et ténèbres.  
Une accalmie enfin lui permit de déduire qu’il avait échoué d’abord à l’infirmerie du quartier-général. Un médecin penché sur lui prononçait des mots qu’il comprenait à peine.  
« Une première ambulance est partie avec deux de vos hommes, une deuxième la suit. On pourra vous évacuer à votre tour dans quelques minutes. On va juste vous anesthésier d’abord.  
Pour supprimer les convulsions et faciliter une intubation. Tout ira bien. »  
Et sans lui laisser le temps d’assimiler ce qui allait se passer, une impression de noyade vint remplacer celle de l’écartèlement ; il rencontrait un autre type de suffocation. De nouveau, l’impression de se perdre en lui-même.   
Roy put juste demander brièvement si l’on était en train de l’achever, et puis ce fut le noir complet. L’extinction de tout, avec la douleur en tout dernier.

***

Lorsqu’il émergea de nouveau, il n’était plus sûr de rien. Son corps était lourd et son cerveau vide. Il avait l’impression d’émerger d’un long, très long cauchemar dont il avait oublié les détails et qui ne lui avait laissé qu’une sensation de mal-être des plus désagréables.  
Revenait le souvenir de la douleur mais pas de ce qui l’avait causée. Revint la douleur elle-même, réveillée par peut-être un faux mouvement, peut-être tout simplement une inspiration trop forte.

Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, perclus de courbatures. Comme après le pire des pires parcours d’entraînement qu’il ait pu cauchemarder du temps de l’Académie ou comme s’il avait été minutieusement roué de coups. À côté de ça, son estomac se tordait et son esprit se traînait. L’un comme l’autre étaient beaucoup trop vides. 

Avant de basculer, essayait-il de se rappeler, que se passait-il ? À part la douleur ? avant la douleur ? Il lui revint encore un souvenir de peur. Il s’était produit quelque chose de terrible, et pas seulement pour lui…

Ses yeux restaient aveugles, et, réalisa-t-il, ça n’était pas faute d’être trop épuisé pour soulever les paupières : un bandeau les fermait. Était-il prisonnier, en plus ?  
Un poids nouveau se posa sur son épaule : une main lui intimant tacitement l’ordre de se tenir tranquille. Et... quelque chose le manipula ; une main qui extrayait... quelque chose, non, pas qui lui arrachait son cerveau ; qui ôtait délicatement un tampon de ouate obstruant une oreille. Dans le silence, une voix inconnue, basse mais ferme, mesurée se fraya un passage vers son esprit ;

« Restez calme, tout va bien. N’essayez pas de bouger pour l’instant. »

Ces mots, au lieu de le calmer, ne firent pourtant qu’accroître ses craintes. La voix pourtant continua sur sa lancée, persuadée pour sa part que tout était bien ;

« Je vais desserrer votre bandeau et, si la lumière ne vous blesse pas, nous pourrons ensuite le retirer. »

Dans une pénombre sans couleur, une silhouette à sa vision périphérique se rapprocha de lui, se précisant. Une blouse blanche, un visage sévère, derrière cette voix qui se voulait rassurante…

« Vous vouez trouvez à l’Hôpital Central et je suis le Docteur Partridge. Vous avez été victime d’empoisonnement et avez subi des convulsions violentes. Il a fallu vous anesthésier pour les supprimer ;  
vous passer un tube dans la gorge pour vous permettre de continuer à respirer ;  
et vous faire un lavage d’estomac pour vous débarrasser des restes de poisons non encore assimilés.  
On vous a maintenu inconscient vingt-quatre heures le temps que les effets finissent de s’estomper. L’isolement sensoriel était une mesure de précaution supplémentaire : le moindre stimulus les aggravait. »

Maintenant qu’on lui expliquait, qu’on mettait des mots techniques sur les sensations qu’ils avaient subies, il parvenait à les identifier et à comprendre ses souvenirs. 

« Et encore, marmonna une nouvelle voix, familière celle-ci ; soyez content d’avoir été endormi pendant le lavage d’estomac. Tout le monde ici n’a pas eu cette chance. »  
Breda, identifia-t-il.  
Oui, tout lui revenait maintenant ! Ses hommes touchés, sa peur à se voir impuissant à les aider, et le moment où pour lui aussi tout avait basculé. Ses hommes, toute son équipe décimée, dispersée…  
Et les autres ? Où étaient-ils, et comment allaient-ils ?

Dans l’état des choses Roy était incapable de se soulever pour étudier ce qui l’entourait, à peine de tourner la tête. L’interdiction du médecin s’avérait inutile ; même en le voulant, il ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Mes hommes ?  
\- En vie. Et en voie de récupération. Tous. »

Roy s’accorda un soupir de soulagement, malgré ses côtes qui protestaient. (Enfin, ses muscles intercostaux protestaient. Les os n’avaient rien à voir dedans. Mais peu importe.) Si là-dessus le médecin était formel !

« Sauf Hawkeye, fit remarquer Breda, douchant brusquement ses espoirs.   
\- _Quoi_ ?  
\- Elle n’est pas là. »

Lui pouvait se tenir dressé et voyait l’ensemble de la chambre. Contrairement à son colonel tenu dans l’ignorance et forcé de faire confiance aux autres, il savait directement qui était là, qui était réveillé, qui croulait encore sous l’appareillage médical, ou non. 

« Elle va bien, réassura le Dr Partridge, insistant. Elle se trouve dans une chambre de dames. »

C’était inutile ; après une telle frayeur, Roy ne pouvait pas simplement croire cet inconnu sur parole. Pour autant qu’il le voudrait, pouvoir faire confiance… dans ces circonstances ça n’était plus possible. 

« Pourquoi une chambre de dames spécifiquement, d’abord ; pourquoi pas ici avec nous ?  
\- Ça n’est pas l’usage. »

Roy sentait son énergie lui revenir avec l’énervement : cette réponse était irrecevable !  
« Quoi, vous vous imaginez qu’on va la reluquer et la violer ? dans l’état où on est tous ? Laissez-moi vous dire une chose, Docteur, le Lieutenant Hawkeye est un des meilleurs éléments qu’il m’ait été donné de rencontrer de toute ma carrière, et l’uniforme abolit les genres. Personne ne s’en soucie.  
\- Vous n’êtes plus en uniforme, justement.  
\- Pour ce que ça change. »

Il n’était pas sûr de convaincre, mais en paraissant quand même certain de son bon droit, ça valait le coup d’essayer. 

« Alors, est-il possible de la ramener ici ?  
\- Est-il _souhaitable_ de la ramener ici ? »

Victimes de la même intoxication à l’origine il serait plus facile de les soigner s’ils étaient tous regroupés au même endroit. Plus facile de les surveiller aussi ; pour les protéger d’une récidive. Et, nouveau poison pour se ronger le cœur : de revenir les achever tous en même temps… 

« Nous a-t-on affecté une protection ? et laquelle ?  
\- Je n’en connais pas les détails mais vous avez une garde rapprochée.  
\- En qui on peut faire confiance ? »

Personne, à ce moment, n’aurait pu en jurer. Tous l’espéraient. Sans doute, le maximum avait été fait. Mais comment en être certain, après avoir subi les conséquences si dramatiques d’une première brèche de sécurité ? 

« Je vais voir si c’est possible pour votre subordonnée, » promit au moins le docteur. À défaut de pouvoir le rassurer sur le reste… Ça ne certifiait d’ailleurs en rien que ça serait effectivement fait, mais au moins il essaierait. Et ça ne résolvait pas non plus d’autres questions, tout aussi importantes.  
« Je vais aussi signaler aux officiers de la sécurité que vous êtes réveillés.  
\- Est-ce obligé ?  
\- Ils tenaient à en être avertis au plus tôt. Pour l’enquête.  
\- Ah, bien sûr. »

Il était question d’empoisonnement. Une tentative de meurtre collectif avait eu lieu. Bien sûr que la police militaire allait s’en mêlait. Une tentative, ils n’étaient pas morts, même s’il y avait cru pendant de longues minutes atroces ; de meurtre, mais quelqu’un avait réellement voulu mettre fin à leurs vies. Lui et ses hommes...

« Bon. Et les autres, donc ? »

On permit à Roy d’en voir plus en redressant sa tête de lit, l’installant en position à demi assise.   
Une demi-douzaine de lits, corps immobiles sous des draps blancs, pyjamas, tubes, tuyaux et fils divers… et une place inoccupée.   
Breda, assis lui aussi, avait l’air lessivé, mais toutefois moins que Roy n’aurait cru en entendant sa voix et en se souvenant de ce qu’ils avaient tous subi. Les autres semblaient toujours comme morts au monde.

Pourquoi était-il moins affecté que ses hommes ? se demandait Roy avec culpabilité. Breda, d’accord, il avait eu le réflexe de se faire vomir pour rejeter le poison avant qu’il ne l’affecte, limitant la casse. Mais lui ? avait-il reçu un traitement de faveur, malgré ses ordres ? et même sans ça, avant, pourquoi avait-il été le dernier à tomber ?

Les enquêteurs tombaient à pic pour subir ses propres questions avant qu’il ne les laisse poser les leurs.

« Heureux de vous voir maître de vos capacités, Colonel. »

S’il avait été plus vaillant, il les aurait pris de bien haut. Il lui fallait se contenter de moins. Compter sur les mots seuls quand le ton de sa voix ne suivait pas ses désirs, et ses gestes encore moins.

« Épargnez-moi les politesses, venons-en aux faits. Qu’est-ce qu’ils nous ont fait avaler, d’abord ?  
\- C’est ce que nous cherchons à élucider. »

Roy tourna un regard mauvais vers la blouse blanche de service.  
« Quoi, vous allez me dire que vous ne le savez pas ?  
\- Racontez-nous ce que vous savez, sans biais. Ensuite nous recouperons au mieux les diverses informations.  
\- Et le reste de l’équipe ?  
\- Ne vous en préoccupez pas pour l’instant. »

Breda hocha la tête ;  
« Ouep, moi je sais. Ils m’ont déjà interrogé, en attendant votre réveil. Les autres ont encore du coton dans les oreilles alors ils en profitent pour ne pas avoir à vous amener à l’écart pour ça : les docteurs n’étaient pas d’accord qu’on déplace leurs patients. »

Et ensuite, il dut bien se taire ; pas question d’influencer le témoignage d’un autre avec ses réflexions teintées de sa propre version des faits.

Roy rassembla ses souvenirs. Un début de journée tiède. Rien à signaler. Et...

Cette pause et ses discussions bon-enfant, à mille lieues de se douter de qui allait suivre, semblaient désormais avoir pris place dans une autre vie. Oui, certains avaient remarqué l’amertume du café, et personne n’en avait détecté la cause pour autant. Tous en ont bu, et ensuite...  
Roy n’aurait plus su dire avec exactitude comment tout s’est déroulé. Il réimaginait peut-être plus qu’il ne se souvenait vraiment. Breda ou Farman seraient des sources plus sûres, pensait-il. Eux gardaient en mémoire les détails apparemment insignifiants, qu’il oubliait au fur et à mesure pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

Et à part ça…

« C’était dans le café, c’est ça ?  
\- Pour en masquer le goût amer.  
\- Et ça a réussi.  
\- Ça a failli seulement échouer… »

On ne le laissa pas se morfondre longtemps là-dessus toutefois.   
« Autre chose ? »  
Un détail le frappa, oui :

« Le café. FullMetal en a bu aussi. Il n’est pas passé après mais pendant cette pause. Il l’a brièvement interrompue, et il a bu dans ma tasse…  
\- Nous le savons.  
\- Il ...? »

L’officier hésita. Parce qu’il n’était pas sûr d’avoir droit de divulguer cette information, ou parce qu’il ne savait pas comment la divulguer ; Roy n’était pas sûr, mais se servit sans vergogne de l’hésitation elle-même. Il insista, certain de son droit à savoir :

« Il est sous ma responsabilité lui aussi.  
\- Il va bien, certifia le soignant référant. Dans son cas un simple calmant a suffi à contrer… Il n’a absorbé qu’une faible dose ; assez pour provoquer une excitation anormale, des tensions musculaires, et l’annonce de ce qui vous arrivait à suffi à aggraver l’effet nocebo et le motiver à chercher de l’aide. Il a réagi vite et ne s’est jamais trouvé en véritable danger.  
\- Et sa version corrobore la vôtre et confirme nos soupçons, » conclut l’officier, sans faire peser de blâme sur le médecin pour ses précisions.

C’était déjà ça…   
Pensant sans doute plus à la curiosité nécessaire des enquêteurs qu’à la sensibilité des victimes, le médecin élaborait ;

« S’il avait absorbé une dose plus grande en revanche… C’est ce qui vous a peut-être sauvé d’ailleurs, que la vôtre ait été légèrement réduite, et absorbée un peu plus tard. »  
Il y avait dans ces tasses standard une dose relativement équivalente pour chacun, mais qui avaient eu des effets différents selon la masse corporelle et l’état général. Roy ne connaissait pas précisément la taille et le poids de chacun des membres de son équipe, mais en avait une approximation assez nette. Le jeune Edward, en revanche…

« Combien pèse-t-il ?  
\- Déjà qu’il n’est pas grand et pas épais. »  
Roy marqua une pause, essayant de ne pas pouffer d’un ricanement nerveux, tant pour le sérieux de l’affaire que pour ses muscles abdominaux douloureux ; non, la situation n’avait absolument rien de drôle, mais la réaction pavlovienne était fermement ancrée :   
Ne jamais mentionner la question de la « taille » en conjonction avec le FullMetal Alchemist, à moins de vouloir entendre des résultats étonnamment bruyants et imagés.  
« Bah, puisqu’il n’est pas là on peut le dire : c’est une demi-portion. Mais sérieusement : en plus, sans ses membres artificiels ? Pas beaucoup. Vraiment pas. »

Ce poison qui leur a fait vivre l’enfer au lieu de les tuer directement, sur un corps aussi léger, à quelle vitesse, avec quelle intensité aurait-il agi ? L’image déplaisante d’un canari de mine s’imposa à l’esprit de Roy. Une petite bête dont la fonction est juste de détecter le danger, et tant pis si ça en meurt…   
Cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Mieux valait ne pas regarder Fury immobile et sans doute encore inconscient et bandagé de partout, de se demander ce que pouvait supporter la vieille carcasse de Farman, et si la nicotine que s’administrait si régulièrement Havoc était capable de bâtir dans son corps une résistance à d’autres poisons ou au contraire aggravait leurs effets, de ne pas penser à Riza absente… puisqu’il ne pouvait rien y changer. Se concentrer sur autre chose, sur ce qu’il pouvait… mais que pouvait-il, en ce moment, coincé dans son rôle de victime et de témoin à peine valable ?  
Se concentrer sur l’illusion à donner qu’il était toujours un chef responsable ?

« Et vous ne l’avez pas arrêté, tout de même ?  
\- Il a été placé sous surveillance. Par sécurité… et pour sa propre sécurité. Il s’est trouvé en contact lui aussi avec le poison administré. Nous n’écartons aucune piste pour l’instant. »

Et des pistes, Roy devait reconnaître qu’il n’en avait aucune. Dans l’état des choses, en tout cas, il était coincé, faute d’information supplémentaire. 

« Bon. Je pense avoir fait le tour de ce que je pouvais vous apporter. À votre tour : c’était quoi ? »

L’officier reconnut qu’il devait pouvoir lui dire, à présent :

« Strychnine. Affecte le système nerveux. Provoque des convulsions et cause la mort – ultimement – par tétanisation des muscles respiratoires. Ou par épuisement. »

Roy s’accorda un moment pour digérer l’information. À quoi avaient-ils échappé exactement, avec quelle marge… 

« Inutilement cruel, conclut-il. Ça ressemble à une exécution accompagnée de torture, pas à une simple tentative de meurtre. »

L’inspecteur opina.

« Quelqu’un qui devait vraiment vous en vouloir…  
\- Je ne manque pas d’ennemis. Ensuite, qui voudrait de débarrasser de moi de cette façon, en entraînant toute mon équipe ?  
\- Parce que vous êtes sûr que c’est vous seul qui étiez visé ?  
\- Pourquoi viserait-on les autres ? »

Il y avait sans doute des raisons possibles, mais ça semblait improbable. L’hypothèse la plus vraisemblable restait qu’ils aient été victimes collatérales d’une attaque visant leur chef.  
Erreur de calcul ou manœuvre délibérée de quelqu’un ne se souciant en rien de s’en prendre à des innocents pour parvenir à ses fins ou… condamnation générale par association ?   
_Quand on l’attrapera, cet empoisonneur, je lui ferai personnellement regretter ça_ , se promit Roy. 

Qui, donc, était assez sournois pour recourir à une telle méthode ?  
Le découvrir était le travail de la police militaire, mais ça n’empêchait pas de s’interroger et d’échafauder leurs propres hypothèses sur la question.

« Si on me demandait mon avis, ruminait-il, il existe des poisons plus rapides et moins douloureux. Donc plus efficaces. On cherche un type retors et incompétent. Ou alors seulement retors mais très, très retors.  
\- Sans doute. Bon. Qui avait accès à cette réserve de café ?  
\- N’importe qui avec accès à ce bureau. Ça n’est un secret pour personne que chaque équipe garde des réserves personnelles pour ne pas aller jusqu’à la cafétéria, et toutes les serrures de l’étage sont identiques.   
\- Ce n’est pas très prudent.  
\- Ça ne devrait pas être le propos.

Non, ces considérations-là, ils pouvaient bien s’en passer. N’avaient-ils rien de plus concret ?

« Alors, avez-vous des suspects ?  
\- Ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire pour l’instant. Mais j’ai besoin que vous me parliez encore du FullMetal Alchemist.   
\- Allons donc ?  
\- Il a visité votre bureau très peu de temps avant les faits.  
\- C’est un fait, oui. Mais si vous le suspectez, vous commettez une grande erreur de jugement.   
\- En êtes-vous si sûr ? »  
Roy en était certain. D’accord, cette catastrophe abattue sur eux venait de secouer beaucoup de certitude quant à la sécurité et la confiance, mais ses subordonnés proches, au moins, il savait comment ils fonctionnaient !  
« Je le _connais_. Pour ce qui est d’Edward Elric, je ne crois vraiment pas qu’il soit capable de s’administrer une dose légère de poison pour détourner les soupçons. L’utilisation de poison n’est pas son genre non plus ; quitte à aller tuer quelqu’un avec qui il aurait un différent même extrême il ne serait jamais aussi lâche ; et de toute façon il a un alibi. Il était en transit depuis Cameron la veille. Vous avez vérifié cela ?  
\- Il est prouvé qu’il se trouvait ailleurs, oui, et que dans le laps de temps depuis la dernière utilisation de cette boîte de café, il n’y avait pas accès.   
\- Et ça ne vous suffit pas ?  
\- Techniquement, du poison aurait pu être introduit encore avant et mélangé de façon non homogène.  
\- Retors, comme idée, encore une fois, mais pourquoi pas… Il doit y avoir des chimistes qui savent ça, non ?  
\- C’est en vérification.   
\- Et, laissez-moi vous dire, si vous pensez qu’il a pu le créer par transmutation au dernier moment ? c’était aussi matériellement impossible. Je vous l’ai dit, il n’avait accès qu’à ma tasse personnelle. Cherchez le salaud responsable ailleurs. »

_Et quel salaud !_ ajouta-t-il mentalement. Pour ce qu’il leur faisait traverser… Qui qu’il soit, quels que soient ses motifs. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on se débarrasse d’un problème !

Roy pensait toujours qu’il aurait dû être la seule cible et que leur empoisonneur, non content d’être une ordure, avait fait un bien mauvais travail : une ordure doublée d’un incompétent. Pire, à moitié compétent seulement.  
D’accord, il avait échoué dans son entreprise. Le Colonel Mustang était toujours en vie. Et ses subordonnés aussi. Mais dans quel état ? Juste parce qu’ils avaient survécu à l’assaut du poison sur leurs organismes et que les médecins promettaient désormais qu’ils allaient s’en sortir, tout n’était pas arrangé pour autant. Ils allaient se rétablir, oui, mais en combien de temps et en passant par quel état ?

Tous ici en étaient quittes pour des muscles abîmés, des hématomes, des courbatures, à des degrés divers. Fury notamment souffrait de déchirures musculaires importantes qui mettraient des semaines à guérir. (Il aurait aimé qu’on lui épargne au moins ça : un gémissement pathétique à déchirer les oreilles même une fois l’hyper-sensibilité aux sons résorbée. Tant de douleur et de crainte contenues…) Farman n’avait toujours pas repris conscience. Un avis des plus pessimistes courait dans l’équipe médicale à propos de risques de dommages aux reins pour les cas les plus préoccupants (pas à cause du toxique en soi, mais de la dégradation des fibres musculaires déchirées suite aux convulsions violentes). Breda malgré la suffisance qu’il s’acharnait à présenter, avait dû rester traumatisé par le spectacle – lui qui a eu le réflexe de rejeter le poison avant d’en être affecté, est resté conscient et était aux premières loges pour voir ce qui arrivait aux autres. Havoc juste réveillé mais pas très frais se tenait étrangement silencieux. Son interrogatoire prochain serait des plus laconiques. Riza irait bien, disait-on, mais comment le croire sur parole ?

…Réussir à la faire amener sur place ?

Une infirmière entra préparer le dernier lit, toute contente de pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle :  
« La demoiselle est réveillée et a elle-même beaucoup insisté pour vous rejoindre. Vos gardes étaient du même avis. Dans ces circonstances, le médecin traitant accepte de la faire transférer ici. »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Riza fit enfin son entrée, sous bonne escorte. Sur un lit d’hôpital roulant, bien pâle et les cheveux défaits, visiblement éprouvée, mais le regard toujours alerte malgré tout.

Pour renforcer l’impression que, lentement mais sûrement, les choses allaient revenir à la normale, là-dessus, les enquêteurs prirent congé. 

« Bien. Je vous remercie pour votre collaboration. Je pense que nous en avons fini pour l’instant.   
\- Jusqu’à ce que vous puissiez interroger le prochain qui se réveillera ?  
\- Ou si un détail supplémentaire vous revient.  
\- On verra… »

***

L’un après l’autre, finalement, ils reprirent connaissance, et à subir ce rituel : l’immobilité, la désorientation, les explications des soignants, et puis l’entretien avec les enquêteurs. Apparemment, le Lieutenant Hawkeye y avait eu droit en privé avant qu’on ne la transfère ; pour les autres, le côté individuel fut assez théorique – Roy s’étonna pourtant d’entendre à peine leurs réponses : depuis quand Havoc parlait-il à mi-voix ? En temps normal, il n’aurait pas cru que ça puisse jamais arriver. Il fallait qu’il soit bien mal en point pour faire preuve de si peu d’énergie… ou d’empathie bien profonde pour son entourage qu’il supposait aussi traumatisé ?

Chacun à son rythme, ils recouvraient leurs moyens. Le poison une fois extrait de leurs organismes n’était plus qu’un mauvais souvenir ; restait à soigner leurs muscles malmenés. Les médecins promettaient qu’ils s’en remettraient sans séquelles graves, qu’on les surveillait de près pour s’assurer que foie et reins aussi supportaient le passage et des toxiques et des médicaments. Que ça prendrait peut-être du temps mais qu’au final tout s’arrangerait, en tout cas sur le plan physique. Qu’il fallait finalement rester optimiste !  
Quelques plaintes concernant les atteintes musculaires les plus douloureuses, et des dents abîmées à faire vérifier furent enregistrées – ah, la force d’une mâchoire humaine, oui, c’est terrible quand elle se crispe à fond – une chance que personne ne se soit mordu la langue, ça n’aurait pas été joli à voir. Enregistrées et traitées avec un mélange de sérieux et de détachement. Comme s’il ne fallait rien négliger mais sans rien considérer comme dramatique pour autant.

Sur le côté mental en revanche, pour leurs esprits éprouvés par cet étrange accident, ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Entre ceux traumatisés par l’expérience et ceux enragés qui faisaient face de toutes leurs forces…

_On a failli mourir. D’accord, dès qu’on s’engage dans l’Armée c’est un risque à prendre en compte mais… comme ça ? Non._

À chacun la responsabilité d’en venir aux termes avec cette expérience, d’avoir eu tellement mal, d’avoir eu tellement peur, d’avoir frôlé la mort ; sans savoir, sans comprendre pourquoi. Ils pouvaient être contents d’être toujours en vie ; he bien, oui, une situation de vie ou de mort et ils sont toujours en vie ; est-ce que statistiquement c’est une assurance contre d’autres menaces ? Sans doute pas. Alors en réaliser la fragilité de la vie humaine, les failles dans les défenses qu’on se bâtit, apprendre à se méfier de tout… ou ne plus rien vouloir savoir de tout ce qui s’est passé là.   
Les réactions étaient mitigées, entre laisser aux autorités compétentes le soin de tirer ça au clair et puis c’est tout ; ne plus vouloir y accorder d’importance, ah, comme si ça n’était jamais arrivé, ou au contraire en parler et en parler encore jusqu’à comprendre.   
Les idées ricochaient d’un lit à l’autre, au gré d’humeurs changeantes, incompatibles parfois.

Et sur la compatibilité, il y avait à faire. Une vie en commun se mettait en place dans cette salle d’hôpital, réclamant des efforts à faire de la part de tout le monde. Partager un travail d’équipe était une chose ; partager une chambre d’hôpital c’était bien différent.  
D’abord sur des petits détails à arranger ; 

Partant de questions apparemment innocentes, se révélant plus sérieuses à bien y réfléchir ;  
Par exemple le tabac de Havoc ; a-t-il le droit de fumer, qu’autorisent les infirmières, qu’acceptent les autres occupants ? tout le monde dans la salle n’est pas d’accord pour se faire enfumer.   
Et Fury demandant où étaient passées ses lunettes ? pas qu’il en avait vraiment besoin dans l’immédiat, mais les avoir sur lui aurait été plus sécurisant.  
Voilà qui leur rappelait inconfortablement à quel point le lieu où ils se retrouvaient tous coincés n’était pas familier ; qu’était-il advenu du reste de leurs effets personnels ?cde qu’ils avaient sur eux à leur arrivée, où tout cela avait-il été rangé ? et ça amenait aussi la question de se faire apporter des affaires de rechange : par qui, selon quelles modalités.  
Dans un premier temps, les visites personnelles étaient interdites. Leurs proches avaient été prévenus, bien sûr, mais ni les médecins ni la police militaire ne jugeaient souhaitable de les laisser entrer de si tôt. Ça réglait temporairement les différences de statut entre ceux qui avaient des proches qui pourraient venir, et ceux qui se trouvaient seuls. Pour quelques jours au moins, ça serait juste eux. Cette idée reçue comme quoi l’équipe représente une seconde famille pour ses membres ? ça n’était pas ainsi qu’ils voyaient les choses à la base, mais après tout…   
Les voici un peu forcés de tout partager, différemment de d’habitude, plus encore qu’au camp d’entraînement ou en mission de terrain. Sans avoir beaucoup le choix. Dans cette chambre commune, il n’y avait pour ainsi dire pas d’intimité personnelle ; à peine des paravents pour un semblant de vie privée.

La question embarrassante des bassins de lit pour ceux qui pouvaient, des cathéters pour certains toujours branchés de tuyaux partout – le tout accompagné de commentaires des infirmières quant à l’état physiologique de chacun. Qui devait s’estimer chanceux dans l’histoire, le débat… non, n’était pas ouvert, justement – et personne n’avait le droit au privilège de la salle de bains pour l’instant. Pour la toilette personnelle non plus d’ailleurs : ce serait bains d’éponge pour tous et toute.   
La situation était d’autant plus bizarre qu’ils pouvaient la comparer à d’autres circonstances où la vie en commun ne les dérangeait pas outre mesure : ils pouvaient partager des douches et des latrines dans leur vie usuelle de soldats, après tout ! mais là dans cette chambre collective, ça provoquait des retours de pudeur. C’est que là, ils se trouvaient tous dans une position de vulnérabilité. 

Les moments des repas n’étaient pas plus agréables. Même les blagues faciles sur la qualité douteuse de la nourriture d’hôpital passèrent à la trappe cette fois ; personne n’avait envie de rire ; le moins de commentaires là-dessus serait le mieux. Outre la difficulté de la réalimentation progressive après le tubage d’estomac, la crainte apprise à la dure des goûts amers et des aliments inconnus s’étaient offert une emprise sur eux – et personne ne tenait à le montrer. Et pour qui n’avait même pas la possibilité de tenir une cuillère soi-même… Combien d’humiliations encore comme ça restait-il à subir ?

Puis entre tous ces moments d’épreuve, les longues heures à meubler ; qui passe le temps le nez dans un bouquin ; qui à végéter, les yeux clos ou fixés au plafond ; qui à cogiter…

*

Breda eut la chance d’être libéré très vite, mais continua à passer le plus clair de son temps à leur tenir compagnie. En chômage technique pendant l’hospitalisation de son supérieur et du reste de l’équipe et sous surveillance le temps de leur hospitalisation, et se sentant personnellement impliqué dans l’affaire, il tenait à y rester jusqu’au bout.

(Le jeune Edward Elric, lui aussi, fut très vite relâché, mais était beaucoup plus mal à l’aise à l’idée de venir se confronter au Colonel et son équipe dans ces circonstances. Il se contenta d’une seule visite de courtoisie, très brève et fort mal à l’aise.)

Breda, Roy et Farman échangeaient régulièrement leurs impressions sur les éléments en leur possession ;

« On ne m’ôtera pas l’idée que ce type, quel qu’il soit, s’y est pris comme un manche. Qu’il y avait « mieux » à faire.  
\- Un sniper ou une bombe.  
\- Ou si on reste dans les poisons… genre, du cyanure tout simple. Peut-être de la ciguë. »

La liste des possibilités, à entendre Farman, était kilométrique.

« Et quitte à jouer sur l’aspect exotique et spectaculaire à la fois, émit Breda, il y a le ricin, aussi. Ça prend plusieurs jours et les premiers symptômes ne sont pas caractéristiques. Quitte à provoquer en même temps des intoxications alimentaires avec autre chose à la cantine : spectaculaires mais pas dangereuses, pour le masquer jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard. »  
Au regard interloqué que son supérieur lui jeta, il répliqua,  
« Quoi ? Ce type ne se soucie pas des victimes collatérales.   
\- Mais ce n’est pas une raison… Ça peut sembler terriblement suspect, tout ça.  
\- Oh, pas de souci. On m’a déjà interrogé là-dessus.  
\- Ça n’empêchera rien. Évitez d’en parler, quand même, » suggéra Roy.

« Et vous ne voulez pas simplement changer de sujet ? Suspect ou pas, c’est surtout morbide ! » ronchonnait régulièrement Havoc, lassé d’être forcé de les entendre discuter cette histoire. Si Fury et Riza en pensaient tout autant, eux se taisaient. Apathie, indifférence honnête ou intérêt caché, ils ne le disaient pas non plus.

*

Il s’avéra que Breda n’était pas loin en misant sur l’aspect « spectaculaire et exotique ».

Le coupable croyait faire accuser les rescapés de la nation ishvale en recourant à la strychnine, dans un simulacre d’une exécution de vengeance à l’aide d’un produit mystérieux. Là où il avait commis une erreur en le sélectionnant, outre sa létalité, c’était de n’avoir pas réalisé que ça faisait des années déjà qu’on l’utilisait couramment en Amestris comme mort aux rats, sous une forme composée et sous un autre nom.

La police militaire put bientôt présenter fièrement ses résultats :  
« On a pu tracer les imports récents de produit brut et le retrouver. Il n’a même pas pensé à brouiller correctement les pistes. »

C’était en fait une bête histoire de jalousie dans la course aux promotions. Le type avait réfléchi mais pas assez et s’est trahi en mentionnant cet aspect là quand les rumeurs commençaient à peine à circuler. Ça aurait pu être juste une coïncidence ; il s’avéra que non.  
À comparer les possibilités d’accès à leur bureau, il apparaît qu’il a agi lui-même pour la partie ultime de son plan. Il avait pris des intermédiaires pour se procurer le poison mais l’a déposé lui-même directement plutôt que d’aller faire altérer un emballage plus en amont dans le circuit d’approvisionnement. Tout concordait.

« On a même des aveux en bonne et due forme, ne manque plus que le procès pour rendre les choses officielles. Ça devrait se régler tout seul à partir de là. »

Pour la partie justice en tout cas.

_Elle est pas belle la vie ?_ semblait réclamer la face satisfaite de l’officier référant.  
 _Dites ça à mes trois subordonnés qui sont encore dans le plâtre !_  
Roy trouvait quelque chose de pervers au plaisir trop évident qu’il avait à voir le mystère résolu. Comme si la punition future était plus intéressante que les victimes d’origine…  
 _Mais oui, félicitations pour l’avoir coincé, j’espère bien que les juges lui feront sa fête._

Ce qu’il avait de cynique reconnut quand même,  
Et ça prouve bien qu’il n’était pas près de monter en grade, s’il s’y est pris si mal ? Quelle que soit la sentence, après ça, au moins sa carrière sera fichue.   
Mais tout ce qui l’intéressait restait,  
Combien de temps pour remettre les leurs sur les rails, à partir de là ?


End file.
